Pōshon! Pōshon! Majikku! Potion Potion Magic!
by Yuki no Yuro
Summary: Sasuke's back and now Sakura has been turned into a man! And now she can't turn back! As a man Sakura has been attracting the attention of all the girls and they boys are all itching for a fight. To avoid the embarrassment Sakura pretends to be Sakuro Haruno her so called older brother.
1. Chapter 1

Yuki :Hey everybody I had a great idea when I saw some gender bender drawings of Sakura!This story is the product of it!~ Hope you all enjoy!~ .

Neji : -rolls eyes- sure they will anyway this -points at Yuki- onna does not own Naruto if she did it would be about now.

Yuki : - smiled as a vien popped out - Neji ... DON'T CALL ME ONNA I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW! - bonks Neji on the head and turns back to the audience. she smiles sweetly - Don't worry about Neji he'll wake up later and to the story!~

* * *

Sakura walked the streets of Konoha smiling brightly returning home from an errand looked up at the setting sun,her gaze remembered this was the day Sasuke sighed and kept noticed a store in the corner and saw a old woman selling so called potions and all that kind of mumbo eyed some of the potions and noticed one that said " Seibetsu· suwappu " which means Gender Swap.

Sakura eyes it curiously and picked it old woman noticed this and smiled dangerously as she walked over to Sakura,"You know that potion lets you become the opposite time limit depends on how much you drink."she glanced at Sakura who only nodded and said,"Aa" in old woman continued on,"For example one glass is 1 hour and 2 glasses are 2 hours and so on and so on."The old woman smiled mischievously,"Soooooooo... are you interested in buying it?" Sakura turned to the old women and nodded slowly.

The old woman smiled sweetly,"It's 1500 yen." Sakura sighed and fished out 1500 yen from her reluctantly handed it over to the smiling old put the potion in her bag and looked at her panicked and ran away in a hurry. The old woman frowned at the girl's disappearance, she cursed under her breathe,"I forgot to tell her the side effects.."The old woman pondering on whether or not if she should go after her or shrugged and grabbed her sweat dropped at the old woman's decision.

Sakura hurriedly opened the door to her house and dropped of her was somewhat anxious to try the grabbed the potion and was unsure if the old woman had said to drink the whole bottle or to drink one shrugged and jugged down the whole entire potion.A few seconds later you could hear a poof and suddenly there was a tall man with pink hair in a ninja vest,black ninja pants like Kakashi,blue ninja shoes and black gloves adorned the looked at her self in a mirror and gasped in couldn't believe had actually happened to her.

She eyed her body in the mirror and sighed she thought calmly to her self,'This will only last 3 hours right?'She bit her bottom lip and eyed the clock sat down and waited 3 was still a man!Sakura panicked and screamed ,"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"She screamed so loud they could hear her in flinched at her deep voice or perhaps his voice sounded smooth and was certain to make girls go gaga over her.

Sakura sighed and was she to do?Suddenly a light bulb appeared on top of her smiled and singled out Kakashi's chakra signal she followed it and appeared infront of looked at her with a smile he tried to force down a laugh as he saw noticed this and punched Kakashi on the head she screamed at him with anger,"Kakashi-sensei!This isn't funny!I need to change back to my regular self!"

Kakashi sighed and looked at Sakura with all seriousness,"Now tell me Sakura how did this,"Kakashi referred to her body,"happen?"Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples,"Well you see Kakashi-sensei I bought a potion from an old lady that could turn me into the opposite gender for a while.I decided to buy the potion just for the heck of it.I drank the whole bottle!Kakashi-sensei help!~"

Kakashi sighed,"Sakura from now on you can't be called 're gonna have to go by a different name for a while til we sort this out.I'll talk to Tsunade about this and can you get the bottle for me please?"He ruffled her hair playfuly in an attempt to cheer her just pouted and removed his hand,"What am I gonna be called then?".Kakashi tapped his chin,"How about Sakuro Haruno?" Sakura or Sakuro just sighed and nodded backed away and waved,"Ja Ne."He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura sighed and decided to go to the training grounds to blow off walked slowly to training grounds and thought over what Kakashi sighed and looked up to the noticed a silhouette running along the roof just ignored it think it was an Anbu returning from a mission and continued walking towards the training grounds.

Sakura summoned two shadow two shadow clones hit under sensed the little amount of chakra she poured into pulled out her gloves and reeled hit the ground with her ground shook and broke was like a earthquake just tore two clones were stunned with tried to get away,but it was too faced Sakura head poor clones didn't know what hit them.

After what seemed like hours it had turned into training ground was destroyed!The ground was ripped oppened apart and the trees looked like shattered pieces of was kunai and shuriken smiled smuggily and let out a content sighed and stuffed her hands in her pockets as she walked she was walking home she heard a cry coming nearby.

Sakura's curiousity was headed towards the sound and saw Hinata apporached Hinata heard the sound of someone's head snapped up to see the frozed and tried to hide behind the sweatdropped at her actions and calmly appaorached her,"I didn't mean to scare.I was just wondering why you were crying."

Hinata slowly came out from behind the tree and tried to hold back the tears as she explained her dilema about how her father hates her and how her sister is even better than listened to Hinata intently and looked at her with an soften looked at Hinata sadly,"Souka..."Sakura spoke in understanding and gave her a cheerful grin,"It's 's no need to father just wants you to be strong seeing as how you're the heiress to the Hyuuga clan."

Hinata smiled back ,but as she heard her countine her sentence her grin turned into a look of fear,"H-how d-do you know who I am?"Sakura stiffened at her question and sheepishly scratched the back of her neck,"U-uh well you see i'm Sakura's older brother Sakuro was nice to finally meet you Hyuuga-san."Sakura pulled out a violet flower she had found on he training grounds eariler and gave it to her."Here you go.I hope this makes you feel better.A girl like your self shouldn't be pushed to the point that she wants cry."And with that Sakura waved good bye and disappered into the night.

Sakura finally made it back dropped herself onto her grabbed her pillow and snuggled with sighed in mumbled into the soft and puffy pillow as she fell into a world of darkness,"What a day..."Sakura had not noticed but a pair of red eyes were watching from the shadows.

* * *

Yuki:What do you think nee?

Neji:I think it sucks.

Yuki: -teary eyes- W-why are y-you s-so mean to me? D-do you h-hate me?

Neji:O-of course not.I'm sorry -hugs Yuki-

Yuki: - smiles deviously- well then to show your sorry i want you to do my bidding for the rest of your life! -turns to readers- Let's hope Neji lives. Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura awoke to the sound of her alarm groaned inwardly and cursed the day she bought grabbed a pillow to cover her head,but she could still hear the annoying growled and slammed her fist down on her poor alarm clock was now in a million sighed and cursed under her looked at her wall clock in eyes widened in shock and looked at the clock was already 7:30!She had to get to the training grounds in 30 minutes.

Sakura jumped out of bed and ran into the took a short shower and grabbed a was just about to change when her door bell sighed and opened the closed her eyes in frustration and ran her fingers through her hair,"What do you want?"

She heard a gasp curious Sakura opened her eyes to see a tomato faced looked at her with curiosity and tilted her head in confusion.'Why is Ino's face so red?...'Sakura's eyes widened and realized that she only had a loose towel on her could see her well built chest and 6 coughed awkwardly and smiled at Ino and asked her again,"I'm sorry,but what was it you wanted?"

Ino looked at her and laughed awkwardly,"I'm sorry!I was just looking for are you and what are you doing Sakura's apartment?"Ino frowned and crossed her arms.

Sakura laughed weakly,"Um..well you see i'm Sakura's older brother Sakuro.I just moved to Konoha and i'm staying with Sakura at the moment."Ino mouthed an o and smiled at her and held out her hand to shake Sakura's."It's nice to meet you.I'm Sakura's best friend,Ino."

Sakura took her hand and shook it before coughing awkwardly,"Uhh.. well do you mind I have to get ready..."Ino turned even more red and ran off while Sakura looked at her with sighed and slammed the looked at the clock anxious to see she only had 15 groaned in annoyance and raced off into her changed into a black long sleeved shirt,finger less gloves,flack jacket, long black pants,tan weapon's pouch,maroon head band tied on her right arm and her blue ninja shoes.

Sakura ran out her house,but not before locking the ran to the training sighed in relief as she saw no one had come sat on a wooden pole and closed her opened her eyes and catches the kunai thrown at her threw the kunai back at the attacker.

Sakura jumped off the wooden pole swiftly and had a serious look on her face as she scanned the area cautiously with her trench blades ( they're like Asuma's but they are maroon ).She channeled chakra into the blade which encased it in blue closed her eyes and singled out their ran and approached this so called enemy,but had missed to only have sliced the tree in half.

Sakura cursed under breath and called the person out,"Come out now playing games..."Sakura heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Kakashi his hands up in defeat,"Yeah...You got me,but you should try to kill your sensei Sakura."

Sakura's POV

I stuck my tongue out at Kakashi while crossing my arms and huffing in annoyance I rubbed my temples and growled."Have you found a cure yet,Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed and looked at me with all seriousness,"Sakura you are going to be stuck as a boy until the old woman and Tsunade are done making the antidote."

My eyes widened in shock from the news I had just received.I looked down at my shaking hands. I sighed and looked up at Kakashi with a look of disappointment,"H-how long will it take?"

Kakashi's gaze softened at the sight of my trembling body and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder,"It's only going to take about a month or two."He tightened his grip on my shoulder,"You're going to be apart of Team 7 again."Kakashi looked at me straight in the eyes widened as I heard those 3 words,"Sakura,Sasuke's back."

My breathing hitched as I took in what Kakashi had just said.I was trembling more than before.I shook my head in denial.,"This cant be true right?Not after what's he's done.I can't face him now...Not like this! He almost killed me last time I saw him. What am I going to do? Wait what about Naruto?! Am I going to tell him? What about Rookie 9! Ino and Hinata have already seen me like this..." I looked at Kakashi with teary eyes,"I'm scared Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi said nothing,he only embraced me and gave me the comfort I needed.I sobbed into his chest," I'm sorry..I'm sorry.." I looked up to meet his sad eyes well err only said a few last words before disappearing like the wind,"Don't will be alright."

I sat that for what seemed hours,but was only a few mere minutes in reality.I shook my head and just decided to practice my aim to get my mind off of things.

I took out eight kunai,four in each hand.I did a backwards flip from a tree and shot all the targets.I did all that will landing on my feet gracefully.I looked up at the targets and and everyone was dead center.

I heard a girls voice from behind me and turned my surprise it was Tenten.I sighed in relief and smiled back at her as I went to retrieve my kunai.

"Wow you're really good!I'm you can see i'm the weapons mistress and you are?"She said smiling at with me with adoration and red on her face.

I stuffed my kunai back into my pocket and held out my hand and her shook hers,"I'm Sakuro Haruno.I'm Sakura's older a pleasure to meet you."

Tenten squealed and grabbed onto my leaned towards my ear.I could feel her hot breathe on my neck.I turned pink at the sudden closeness,"I'm going to be blunt you're hot and not to mention a good you want to get dinner?"She purred seductively while rubbing her self against me.

My eyes widened in shock and I pinned her against a tree.I growled at her,"You're not Tenten are you? The jigs up Ino."

Tentens eyes widened in shock and dispelled her henge.I rolled my eyes at Ino apologized ," I'm sorry...I-I just wanted to see how you would react."

I shook my head in annoyance,"Yeah just don't do that again." Ino's eyes brightened and she smiled sweetly,"So can we get dinner?"

I rolled my eyes and stuck my hands into my pockets,"Yeah, we get ramen though?"

Ino nodded happily and dragged me away to Naruto's favorite ramen shack in the world.I could care less about eating dinner with Ino.I was just really hungry.

I quietly ate and listened to Ino ramble on and on and on.I sighed and started to think about today's events.I thought about Kakashi and the comfort he have me from hearing my childhood crush had finally came back.

I shook my head and tried to forced the bad thoughts out of my mind.I looked up at the starry sky.A question came into mind and my eyes widened in shock at the sudden realization,'What if the antidote doesn't work?'


End file.
